


Alive in his arms

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, No Dialogue, Rare Pair, rebekah centric
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Il la regardait comme une femme, il ignorait que la belle dissimulait une bête d'une incomparable cruauté, et qu'elle pouvait le tuer sans qu'il puisse se défendre.





	Alive in his arms

**Author's Note:**

> The originals est à Julie Plec.

Rebekah savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû être dans la chambre de Tristan de Martel en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle savait que cela n'était pas convenable lorsqu'on était une lady et que si quelqu'un le découvrait, ce quelqu'un étant ses frères ou d'autres nobles présents au château, sa réputation serait ruinée. Elle aurait dû résister à ses mots de velours et ses regards de braise, mais elle s'était laissé séduire par ce charmant noble qui en plus de posséder un physique plus que plaisant, savait manier les phrases comme personne d'autre. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'on lui faisait la cour, et cela lui plaisait beaucoup. 

Il la regardait comme une femme, il ignorait que la belle dissimulait une bête d'une incomparable cruauté, et qu'elle pouvait le tuer sans qu'il puisse se défendre. Heureusement pour lui elle n'avait pas envie de mordre dans son joli cou, et pour plusieurs raisons ce qui assurait la survie du jeune homme, au moins pour encore quelques temps. 

Elle était allongée sur son lit, entièrement nue, sous les couvertures qui protégeaient son corps. Tristan dormait à côté d'elle, fatigué par ce qu'ils avaient fait des heures auparavant. Rebekah était un vampire, elle récupérait plus rapidement qu'un être humain, même si c'était la première fois qu'elle avait fait l'amour. 

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tombait amoureuse, parce qu'elle était pratiquement certaine que ce qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune comte était de l'amour, mais son premier amoureux ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi, ne l'avait jamais fait sentir ainsi non plus. C'était sûrement précipitée de parler d'un sentiment aussi fort à propos d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelque mois mais Rebebak avait toujours été impulsive et passionnée. 

Elle ferma les yeux et se remit à penser à ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle revoyait la bouche de Tristan embrasser chaque partie de son corps comme si elle était une déesse, la mordant gentiment de temps en temps dans le cou, la marquant comme lui appartenant. Ses baisers conjugués à ses caresses qui avaient effleuré sa peau avaient réveillé un volcan en elle dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Elle avait eu encore plus chaud que si elle était restée assise des heures devant un feu de cheminée. Il savait exactement où, comment, et combien de temps, il devait la toucher pour augmenter son désir. Il avait alterné les baisers et les morsures et cette succession de douceur et de torture n'avait faut qu'augmenter son plaisir et son envie de lui. 

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup souffert lorsqu'il l'avait pénétré, sûrement grâce à sa condition de vampire et le temps qu'il avait consacré aux préliminaires. Elle avait été soulagée de constater qu'elle avait un peu saigné lorsqu'il était entré en elle, elle savait qu'il se serait posé des questions si cela n'avait pas été le cas et il aurait sûrement pensé qu'elle n'était pas aussi pure et respectable qu'elle le laissait croire. 

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui et se mit à l'observer pendant qu'il dormait profondément. Il était vraiment beau, et elle comprenait pourquoi de nombreuses jeunes fille et des femmes plus mûres qu'elle avait croisé depuis le début de son séjour ici cherchaient à attirer son attention Malheureusement pour elles c'était elle qu'il avait choisi. 

Un sentiment de fierté s'empara d'elle en songeant qu'il avait préféré un monstre (même s'il l'ignorait) à de véritables femmes. Elle qui en plus de ne pas être une femme, n'était pas non plus une véritable noble, c'était doublement plaisant. 

Ce sentiment de bonheur et de supériorité disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu lorsque la réalité la frappa à nouveau. Elle était un vampire, elle serait pour toujours aussi jeune et belle mais pour cela il fallait payer un prix, et celui de l'immortalité était l'interdiction de pouvoir se marier et d'avoir des enfants, ce dont la Mikaelson désirait plus que tout. Elle aurait tellement rêvé épouser Tristan, vivre dans ce magnifique château, être traitée comme une lady pour le reste de sa vie, passer de bons moments avec Aurora qui était comme une sœur, et donner des héritiers à son époux. Cela n'arriverait jamais, et elle avait même l'étrange sensation que bientôt elle devrait quitter ces deux personnes auxquelles elle s'était énormément attachée, fuir leur père qui finirait bien un jour ou l'autre par retrouver leur trace. 

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvre en prêtant bien attention à ne pas le réveiller, elle souleva ensuite les couvertures et se leva du lit. Elle enfila ses vêtements, une fois certaine que le peu de sang qu'elle avait entre les cuisses n'allait pas la salir. Une fois habillée, elle se rapprocha à nouveau du lit, du côté droit, celui où le blond se reposait. Elle passa brièvement sa main dans la chevelure de son « ange assoupi », elle le fixa pendant plusieurs minutes sans bouger, il était tellement beau lorsque ses traits étaient détendus et qu'il ne prétendait pas n'être qu'une copie de son père. 

Elle se recula lentement et quitta silencieusement la pièce avant que les larmes qui menaçaient de naître au coin de ses yeux ne deviennent réelles. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre à la vitesse d'un vampire et ferma la porte à clé derrière elle. Elle se retrouva face à son image que le miroir accroché au mur lui renvoyait. 

Elle baissa les yeux honteuse de son reflet, elle n'était qu'une abomination, une créature de la nature condamnée au malheur, à la solitude toute sa vie, rien ni personne ne pourrait la sauver. C'était tellement injuste, pour la première fois qu'elle se sentait à sa place, et qu'elle se sentait vivante avec un homme autre qu'un membre de sa famille elle n'avait rien le droit d'espérer avec lui. 

« Mensonge, murmura-t-elle, je ne suis qu'un mensonge. »


End file.
